The invention relates generally to an occupant restraint belt system and, more particularly, provides a buckle assembly comprised of a buckle and a latch plate which are effective to cinch the sliding movement of a continuous loop restraint belt therethrough when the latch plate is engaged within the buckle.
It is well-known to provide an occupant restraint system comprised of a continuous loop belt having an upper end mounted on a vehicle body generally adjacent the occupant shoulder and a lower end mounted on the vehicle body generally adjacent the occupant hip. A latch plate is slidable along the continuous loop belt to define a lap belt portion and a diagonal shoulder belt portion. A buckle is mounted on the vehicle body at the opposite side of the seat and selectively and releasably engages with the latch plate to establish the belt system in the restraining position.
Prior patent Blom U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,419 recognizes the desirability of providing a lock bar within a latch plate slidable along the continuous loop belt for clamping the belt against the housing of the buckle component when a load is imposed on the belt so that the continuous loop belt is permitted to slide through the buckle component in only the one direction which tightens the lap belt. Blom also teaches the arrangement of the lock bar and the housing in a manner which routes the continuous loop belt straight through the latch plate when the continuous loop belt is established in a generally vertical stowed position along the wall of the passenger compartment so that the latch plate is free falling to a predetermined desired elevation along the belt in order to facilitate subsequent gripping by the seated occupant.
Sharp U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,293 shows a similar lock bar provided within a buckle slidable along the continuous loop belt and effective to provide only one way sliding movement of the belt through the buckle when the engagement of the buckle with the latch plate turns the buckle to a substantially colinear or parallel relationship with the belt portions. When the buckle is established in a normal attitude with respect to the belt portion, the belt slides freely about the lock bar in either direction.